The present invention relates to electrically operated fluid control valve units, and more particularly to an improvement of an electromagnetic flow control valve unit in which a flow control valve is associated with a moving-coil linear motor to control the quantity of fluid flow in accordance with an electric current applied thereto.
In general such a conventional electromagnetic flow control valve unit as described above comprises a single flow control valve for controlling the quantity of fluid flow from a single inlet port to a single outlet port, which control valve does not serve to simultaneously control each fluid supply into two independent devices.